An Untold Story
by xCeruleanAngelx
Summary: Morgana accidentally bumps into the dashing Sir Leon while trying to avoid the company of the obnoxious Lady Alinor, and is immediately charmed by his noble behavior. But she soon finds that their relationship is threatened by an evil sorcerer named Gale.
1. The Knighting Ceremony

**A/N - I had the idea for this chapter a couple of days ago, not quite sure where I want the story to go from here, so suggestions would be much appreciated! It's set between seasons one and two. I hope you like it**! **:)**

All eyes fell on Lady Morgana as she glided gracefully into the banquet hall. Her dark raven locks tumbled down her back, stopping just above her waist. Her red lips and blueberry eyes were set off by her pale white skin. The sky blue gown she wore greatly complimented her slim figure. She tossed her head in the air as she walked past the knights, or 'arrogant fools' as she liked to call them. They may be handy with a sword, but that didn't impress her. One of them actually dared to wink at her, she threw him a threatening glare. Her maidservant, Gwen, barely suppressed a giggle, Morgana wasn't a woman to be trifled with. If the knight had tried anything more, he probably would have ended up in the stocks.

"Morgana!" Uther greeted her. He was her legal guardian and the king of Camelot. Long ago, he had made a promise to Gorlois, Morgana's father, to look after her when he passed away.

"Good evening, Sire." Morgana replied, embracing him. Though they often bickered and disagreed with one another, she loved him dearly. He was always so kind to her, even when she didn't deserve it. "Nice to see you too, Arthur." she spat sarcastically at him when he made no motion to greet her. He pretended as if he hadn't heard her and continued to order about his serving boy, Merlin. He always enjoyed aggravating Morgana. She stuck her tongue out at him in a very unladylike fashion. Uther gave her a disapproving look, to which she simply rolled her eyes. _Men could be such a bother sometimes._ "They better get on with it. I hate knighting ceremonies." she complained to Gwen as she slouched down into her chair, folding her arms to show her annoyance.

"I don't think it will take long, they're only knighting three men." Gwen said cheerfully. That was Gwen for you, always looking on the bright side. _She could probably find something absolutely wonderful about being stuck in bed with all her legs and arms broken._ Morgana secretly envied her friends ability to smile and have a positive attitude towards each and every little thing that happened. She would never admit it of course, maybe that was why she was constantly so negative about everything. She glanced up, they were starting the ceremony. _Finally_, she thought to herself. Morgana sat glaring at the three men being knighted, as if to blame them for her misery.

"By the power vested in me..." began Geoffrey, the court genealogist, once he'd finished reading out the knights code. Why he always bothered to read that stupid old thing was a mystery to her. The men being knighted didn't need to hear it since they'd already had to memorize it in order to become a knight. On top of that, it wasn't like she or anyone else in Camelot cared what it said. "I pronounce you, Sir Henry, knight of Camelot." he finished. Morgana practically jumped out of her seat, clapping louder than anyone else in the room. Not because she'd enjoyed the ceremony, but because she was glad it was over with. Uther smiled at his beloved ward, leaning over to whisper to Arthur how pleased he was to see her so 'enthusiastic' about the new knights. Gwen overheard him and smiled to herself, _if only he knew_.Arthur excused himself to go congratulate his men, whilst Gwen and Morgana scurried off to hide from Lady Alinor. They had seen her heading in their direction and didn't want to have to listen to rumors of the latest court developments for the next five hours. Morgana absolutely despised the woman with every bone in her body. In her opinion, Alinor was a stuck up, ignorant, and selfish old hag with nothing better to do than stick her big fat meddling nose were it didn't belong. Gwen of course claimed that she 'wasn't that bad,' but didn't want anything to do with her all the same. In her hurry, Morgana had accidentally run into one of the men who had been knighted.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I didn't see you there." he apologized. Morgana had thought he was rather tall earlier, but now that he stood towering directly above her, she thought he looked more like a giant.

"No, it's not your fault. I was just trying to avoid Lady Alinor." she explained. "I don't want to be stuck listening to her gossip all night." she rolled her eyes to emphasize her dislike for the woman.

"I don't care for her company myself." the knight laughed. Morgana smiled, glad to find someone else who shared her opinion.

"Sir Leon, wasn't it?" she asked, remembering his name from the ceremony.

"It is." he smiled. "You must be the Lady Morgana." he mused, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Leon!" Arthur called from the other side of the room.

"I must go, my apologies again." he inclined his head to her. "Evening, Gwen." he smiled at the maid before he left.

"You know him?" Morgana asked, astonished that a knight would even acknowledge a commoner's existence. Gwen nodded.

"My mother was a maid in his household, we grew up together." she explained. Morgana pondered this for a moment. Having grown up together, they must know each other fairly well. But still, it was uncommon for a noble to address a servant in such a respectful manner. "What are you thinking?" Gwen asked, trying to decipher the thoughtful expression on her mistress's face.

"That Sir Leon is rather handsome." she smirked. Gwen shook her head, Morgana was unbelievable sometimes. Her devious smirk turned into a disheartened frown. "Great. Here comes Lady Alinor, the queen of everybody else's business." she groaned.

"Morgan, darling! I've been looking all over for you!" Alinor squeaked in her obnoxious high pitched voice. It annoyed Morgana so much that she had a mind to stuff a rag down her miserable throat to prevent her from speaking ever again. A fake smile pulled on her lips as she greeted the woman. "You'll never guess what I heard about Sir Anthony!" she exclaimed. _And here it comes, the never ending fountain of gossip_. Morgana glanced over at the knights, Leon threw her an apologetic look, she couldn't help but smile at him. "What are you looking at?" Alinor demanded, standing on her tiptoes to see what could possibly be distracting Morgana from her enthralling tale.

"Oh nothing." she replied. Her smile had now turned into a wide grin. Leon chuckled as he watching Alinor jumping up and down like a rabbit, trying to see over the heads of the crowd. She could hardly help that she was so short. She gave up and begged Morgana to tell her what had amused her so much. Morgana was certainly enjoying herself now, tormenting someone she despised as much as Alinor was ever so much fun.

"You are horrible!" Alinor shouted, stomping her foot in frustration when Morgana refused to tell her.

"But I have nothing to tell you." Morgana said innocently, trying her best not to laugh. Alinor glared threateningly at her before storming off to pester someone else with her endless chatter. Morgana and Gwen burst out in laughter.

"I take it back, I think I like knighting ceremonies after all."


	2. Stranger Below

It had been three days since the knighting ceremony. Lady Alinor still refused to speak to Morgana, saying that her 'delicate spirit' had been 'crushed' by the wards 'cruel behavior.' Uther had urged her to apologize, but Morgana, being the stubborn young woman that she was, had flat out refused to do so.

"I have done her no wrong, I have nothing to apologize for!" she snapped, storming out of the council chambers. No one told her how to live her life. Uther sighed, as much as he loved his ward, she could be a real pain sometimes. Morgana marched outside, grabbed a sword from the armory and headed to the training grounds. Hacking away at the training dummies was always a good way to get one's frustration out. The unfortunate sack of sawdust that she'd chosen as her victim was beaten with such aggression that it actually fell off its mount. She threw a threatening glare at the dummy, or what was left of it, as if determined to force it back in place with sheer force of will.

"Bad day?" came a familiar voice from behind her. She whirled around and found herself face to face with Sir Leon. The two hadn't spoken since the knighting ceremony, due to all the activity that had been taking place in Camelot the past few days. The knights had been busy investigating a recent report of bandits hiding out near the forest of Acestir.

"You could say that." she ginned sheepishly, he grinned right back at her. "So what are you doing out here?" she asked. "I thought the knights didn't train on Thursdays."

"We don't." he smiled. "I just wanted to get some extra practice in." Morgana nodded, he seemed to take his knighthood quite seriously.

"Well, I was just about to head back to my chambers." she said, picking up her sword. Leon's face fell, he had hoped that she would stay so he wouldn't have to train alone. He could always ask her to stay, but that would be improper of him.

"I see." he mumbled disappointedly. "Good day, Lady Morgana." he bowed politely as she walked away. She actually hadn't planned on leaving so soon, but Leon's presence had left her a bit flustered, something which she wasn't accustomed to. As the King's attractive young ward, she was used to being admired by men, but wasn't used to being the admirer herself. Sure, she'd taken a fancy to several men in her lifetime, but Leon was different. Unlike the rest of the knights, who were rude and impolite to people simply because they could be, he seemed to show more respect to others. The way he had treated Gwen greatly impressed Morgana, he acted as if she held the same social standing as he did, a rare trait amongst nobles. The majority of them were pompous, arrogant, prats who seemed to take pleasure in ordering about the less fortunate. She walked into her room, Gwen stood at the table, arranging a vase of fresh flowers.

"Back so soon?" she asked. It wasn't uncommon for Morgana to spend two or three hours at the training grounds when she was in a bad mood.

"I broke one of the training dummies." Morgana told her, not wanting to admit the real reason she had returned so quickly. Gwen seemed to find this amusing and began to giggle. Morgana laid on her bed for a short while before getting up to look out her window. In the courtyard below, people scurried about, mostly servants performing various duties for their masters. A tall man with curly blond hair caught her attention, it was Sir Leon. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when he looked up and waved at her, it was all she could do to wave back.

"Who are you waving at?" Gwen asked curiously, joining her mistress at the window. Leon waved at the serving girl as well. Gwen smiled and waved back enthusiastically. "Leon is such a gentleman." Morgana could only nod in agreement, feeling a slight pang of jealousy that her maid was on first name terms with him. Gwen went back to her chores, humming a cheery tune as she worked. Meanwhile, Morgana stood staring blankly out of her window, lost in thought.

Neither Morgana, Leon, or Gwen noticed the tall hooded figure standing in the corner of the courtyard. Gale smiled at the beautiful young ward, watching her as he had for many years. He was amused by how quickly she had developed feelings for the new knight. This, Sir Leon, could be a potentially threat, should he ever return her feelings. The sorcerer pulled a piece of his long golden hair from beneath his hood, twisting it thoughtfully around his finger. Long had his kind suffered at the hand of Uther Pendragon, soon he would have his revenge. The Lady Morgana was vital to the successes of his plan, she was the key to Camelot's downfall.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

**A/N - Thank you all so much for all the reviews and favorites! It really means a lot. :) My schedule is pretty full these next few days, so chapter 4 may not be up till Thursday. :( I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

Morgana lay on a cold forest floor, beaten and bruised, her face stained with blood from a deep cut on her forehead. Her once beautiful dress had been reduced to badly stained strips of fabric, barely covering her pale trembling figure. She tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't move. She ran her shaking fingers across the unmoving limbs, both were broken. Her attention was turned to a faint noise in the distance. Silencing her labored breathing, she lifted her head, a wave of relief passed over her at the familiar sound, a galloping horse. If she could just draw the rider to her location, she would be saved. She tried to call out, but her dry throat refused to make a sound. The pounding of the horse's hooves faded away, her hopes dashed, Morgana let her head fall to the ground. No one was coming, no one would save her, this was the end. A solitary tear slipped from the corner of her eye, never had she felt so weak, so pathetic. Then she saw him, her knight in shining armor, come to save his beloved princess.

"Leon!" the joyous whisper took every bit of strength she could muster. Words alone couldn't express her happiness, the man she loved had come running to her rescue. She hadn't realized how deeply she'd cared for him until this moment, when all hope of ever seeing him again was lost. Her eyes were now open to the truth of how strong her feelings for him were. She would have endured a thousand painful deaths for him, gone through hell a hundred times more, just to see his face one last time. He opened his mouth to speak to her,

"Mor-" he began, but his words were cut off by a piercing pain in his back. He staggered forward coughing and sputtering as he went. Morgana's joy turned to horror as she watched the scene in front of her, unable to stop the terrible events taking place before her eyes. The lethal blade was pulled away from Leon's spine, only to be thrust right back in by its wielder. The knight fell to the ground, blood oozing over his body like a silky red blanket. He gave Morgana one last loving look before collapsing; he was dead.

"No." Morgana's sorrowful moan was barely audible. Warm tears streamed from her eyes, greeting the ground below with a light splash. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest, torn to pieces, put back together, and then cruelly shattered again. All that was left of her broken spirit was filled with a longing desire to perish with her lover. Without him, she was nothing. Her eyes turned to the cloaked figure that stood cackling over Leon's dead body. Her vision was too blurred by the stream of water flowing from her eyes to make out the face hidden beneath the dark hood, not that it mattered. Leon was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Stretching out her limp arm, she grabbed ahold of a nearby root and began pull herself forward. The wounds in her side were reopened by the sharp rocks and branches that carpeted the forest floor. She welcomed the stinging pain with open arms, allowing her some relief from the raw emotions that were clawing her apart inside. Dragging herself closer and closer, she finally reached his corpse. Gently, she pulled his hair from his face, with the tips of her fingers, she delicately traced his light colored lips, still overcome with grief.

"Morgana!" The voice sounded distant. "Morgana!"

"Leave me alone!" she choked through her tears, not turning to face the speaker.

"Morgan, wake up!" With a bloodcurdling scream, the ward was pulled from the horrifying vision. "It's alright." Gwen cooed. "It was just a dream." Morgana shook her head, Gwen was wrong. It wasn't just a dream, it was real, it was going to happen. Fear and dread gripped her heart as tears continued to pour from her puffy red eyes. Gwen pulled her frightened friend close, Morgana welcomed her embrace gladly.

"Oh, Gwen, it was the most terrible thing." she whimpered. Gwen spoke again, but what she said didn't register, all Morgana could think of was Leon. Gwen stayed with her for another half and hour, unwilling to leave, even when her mistress insisted that she do so.

"I'll be fine." she assured the concerned maid. It was a lie of course, but what else could she say? She couldn't keep the poor girl here all night.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go get some rest." Morgana said, attempting to smile, but failing miserably. Once Gwen had left the room she began to weep uncontrollably, not for herself, but for Leon. Her dream had made her realize just how important he was to her. The deep passion that she now felt for him was overwhelming. She couldn't go through that again, she couldn't face the pain of losing him a second time. Using the sleeve of her nightgown to dry her wet cheek, she vowed that see would never lose him again, no matter what the cost.


	4. A Dreary Morning

**A/N - So sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, some stuff came up that was beyond my control. To make it up to all of you, I'm posting the next chapter today as well. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! :)**

Morgana awoke the next morning in a daze, last nights vision still reeling through her head. After stumbling wearily out of her bed, Gwen helped her into a dress, fixed her hair, and served her breakfast. The ward picked at the food with little interest.

"Morgana, you need to eat." Gwen urged. Morgana nodded but continued to stab at the meal with her fork, she was to distracted with other matters to eat anything. She pushed the plate away and ran her fingers thoughtfully through her hair.

"Are you excited for the feast tonight?" Gwen asked cheerfully, hoping to lift her mistress' spirit.

"What feast?" she asked in an annoyed tone of voice. She knew she would be require to attend and didn't feel like celebrate anything, nor did she feel like being around a bunch of merry noblemen. To top it all off, Alinor would probably be there. She rolled her eyes, Alinor was the last person she wanted to deal with right now.

"It's Uther's birthday." Gwen laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot." Rather than answering, the ward let out a small sigh. "I'll take that as a yes." The maid smiled. Morgana rose from the table, walked across the room, and took her usual place by the window, staring into space.

Leon sat quietly in his chambers, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. He'd had a rather disturbing dream last night, and didn't know what to make of it. He had been riding through the forest of Acestir, when he came across a wounded and injured Morgana. There had been someone else there as well, a man, he felt as if he'd seen him before, but where? He remembered trying to help Morgana, but before he reached her he had felt a sharp pain in his back, after that everything went black. _What's wrong with me?_ _I'm a knight of Camelot, that was just a stupid dream, a nightmare, why can't I shake it off?_ Maybe it was because he couldn't bear seeing Morgana so helpless. She had always been so strong, so brave, so bold. To see her reduced to such a pathetic state had really shaken him. Since they were children, he'd admired her, though she never knew he existed until only several days ago. In his entire life, he'd never felt so strongly for a woman, he loved her with all his heart. The only reason he hadn't confessed his feelings was because he knew that nothing could ever come of them, she was the kings ward, he was just a knight, a mere warrior, nothing important.

"The only difference that she sees between me and the rest of the knights is the fact that I'm half a foot taller." he mumbled bitterly. How he longed for her to return his affection, but he he knew things would stay the same as they always had. He would admire her from a distance, and she wouldn't even acknowledge his existence.

Gale filed into to the castle behind various entertainers and musicians. With his simple clothing and gentle smile, no one would suspect him of being the powerful sorcerer he was. When he reached the great hall, he began to help his fellow musicians unpack their equipment. He pulled a small rag from his bag, with a gentle hand, he used it to polish his flute. Setting his instrument down, he winked at a nearby maid. she smiled shyly, then turned to whisper to her friend. Gale stood up and walked over to the girl,

"What might your name be?" he asked with a grin.

"Beth." she answered, bending down to smooth out the ruffles in her skirt, surprised that such a handsome man had taken any interest in her. She gazed up into his ocean blue eyes, carefully studying his striking features. He was tall in stature with long golden hair, fair skin, perfectly shaped red lips, and a charming smile.

"Beth." he repeated softly to himself. "You are most beautiful." He spoke out of sheer honestly, she was truly one of the most beautiful young women he'd ever seen. _It's a shame I'll have to end your miserable life tonight,_ he thought.

"Thank you, Sir." she blushed. He smiled, as young and naive she was, this wasn't going to be hard.

"Meet me outside the banquet hall after my performance." he winked. She nodded, then scampered off to her group of friends excitedly. "Run, run back to your little friends, my dear." he smirked.


	5. Blossoming Romance

Morgana slipped into the banquet hall, trying her best not to be noticed. Wearing only one of her everyday gowns, with her hair down, she stood in the corner with Gwen. Arms folded, glaring at anyone who looked like they might come speak to her. Of course, some people were to stupid to take a hint, Merlin being one of them. He smiled and practically skipped over to the two women. Gwen greeted him with a warm hug, he received only dirty looks from Morgana, but that didn't stop him. He went right on, babbling about how obnoxious Arthur was and about the unfair number of chores he was assigned day-to-day. He suddenly stopped, looking at Morgana with a curious expression.

"Aren't you going to wish the king a happy birthday?" he asked.

"No." she snapped. Merlin was taken aback by the spite in her voice, it wasn't uncommon for her to be a bit moody from time-to-time, but this was a lot worse than usual. _What could have gotten her so out of spirits?_ A wide grin spread across his face,

"Sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." he teased her.

"If you don't shut up, I'll see that you spend the next few weeks in the stocks." she threatened, her voice full of contempt. Merlin turned away, looking hurt at her aggression, he wandered off to go find someone less cross to chat with. Gwen followed after him, eager to get away from her moody mistress, as well as to spend some time with Merlin. She had developed a rather large crush on him since his arrival in Camelot, though he hadn't seemed to notice it yet. Morgana watched her maid run after the young serving boy, shaking her head, _what does Gwen see in him?_ Sure, he was sweet, and better-looking than most of the serving boys that worked in the castle, but he was a complete idiot. He landed himself in the stocks at least twice a week, Uther and the rest of the council were convinced that he was suffering from some sort of mental infliction. He had no sense of respect, especially when it came to Arthur and the knights, any other servant would be flogged for such prattish behavior. Then there was the knocking issue, as hard as everyone tried, they couldn't seem to get it through his thick skull that you were supposed to knock before bursting into someones chambers. He was luckily that he had someone like Gwen chasing after him, but with his lacking intellectual abilities, he would probably never notice her miserable attempts to flirt with him. _Thus poor Guinevere shall die an old maid,_ Morgana smiled, she felt a bit cruel for thinking it, but it was amusing nonetheless. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud fanfare as the knights of Camelot entered the room. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as she spotted Sir Leon walking through the doorway; a sudden impulse to run up and hug him overwhelmed her. She started to run towards him, but stopped, reminding herself that last night was a dream. Taking in a deep breath, she looked about the room, trying to find something to distract herself with. It wasn't working, her eyes kept falling on Sir Leon, he had caught her staring at him two or three times now, and she was sure her cheeks were bright red. _I'm making a fool out of myself,_ she thought.

Leon glanced up at Lady Morgana for the third time that evening, only to find her still staring at him. He quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks getting hot. Why on earth was she staring at him? His set his questions aside as he saw Merlin approaching him, followed by a giggling Gwen.

"Hey, Leon!" Merlin grinned. Leon smiled, he found Merlin's lack of respect for people of higher status amusing. Gwen offered a friendly wave and smile to the knight who stood towering above her.

"Merlin, Gwen." he nodded to each of them. Merlin glanced towards the corner of the room and saw a very furious looking Morgana scowling at him. His already pale face drained of color as her glare turned into a threatening smirk.

"I don't think we're wanted here." he whispered to Gwen. He flashed another grin to Leon before hurrying off, Gwen following at his heels like a puppy dog. Leon raised an eyebrow, confused by their sudden departure.

Morgana laughed as she watched the two servants scurry off, inflicting terror on people as simple-minded as Merlin was great fun, and now that Sir Leon was alone, perhaps she would be able to speak to him. While her dream may not have been real, her feelings for him certainly were. Then, with as much courage as she could muster, she drifted over in his direction.

"Good evening, Sir Leon." she said, masking her nervousness with a confident smile. Leon nearly jumped when he heard her voice.

"L-Lady Morgana." he stammered. The fact that she had bothered to come speak to him left the knight in a state of shock. "How, uh... How are you?" he finally asked, chiding himself for his stupidity.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you." she replied smoothly. "And yourself?" Leon paused slightly before answering, letting her melodic voice ring in his ears.

"Can't complain." he replied, glancing over her apparel. "You look lovely." the words escaped his lips before he could stop them. Morgana blushed slightly,

"This is how I dress everyday." Leon wanted to slap himself for being such an idiot, but since he couldn't do anything about it now, he would just have to go with it.

"And you look absolutely stunning everyday." he smiled softly. He was about to say that she would probably look incredible in a tunic and pair of mens trousers, but caught himself, that definitely wouldn't be an appropriate comment. Morgana was sure her cheeks were bright red by this time.

"I'm just going to go outside for some air." she said after a long silence. "It was nice talking to you." She threw him a casual wave as she turned and began to walk away. She felt a hand gently touching her arm, expecting it to be Merlin she whirled around, prepared to give him a good long scolding for his behavior tonight. Her heart skipped a beat, the hand didn't belong to Merlin, it was Sir Leon's.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

"Not at all." she smiled, feeling happy that he'd come after her. Arm in arm, they walked out of the banquet hall, unconscious of the two pairs of eyes that were watching them. One pair belonging an evil sorcerer, the other, to a young prince.


	6. The Knight and His Lady

**A/N - This chapter is dedicated to sir leon for ever xx as a thanks for all her reviews!** **:)**

Gale bowed as he finished his performance, everyone cheered loudly. The men all commented on what a talented musician he was, while the women chatted about his ravishing good looks. He packed his flute and headed out the door. He spotted Beth waiting for him a short ways down the hall.

"Hello, Beth." he smiled.

"Hi, um..."

"Gale." he said, remembering that he hadn't told her his name.

"Hi, Gale." she giggled shyly, twisting a strand of her dark brown hair around her finger. He leaned close to her face, placing his hands around her head.

"I'm sorry, my dear." he whispered. His eyes flashed gold as he muttered an enchantment. Beth began to sink to the ground, her once tan skin now a deathly pale white. An evil smirk smothered his face as he stood over her corpse, he had absorbed her mind, all her thoughts. Most importantly, he now had a map of the castle planted inside his head. He knew every nook and cranny like the back of his hand. He stepped over the body and made his way down the hall,

"And so it begins."

Morgana could see her breath in the cold winter air as she and Leon stepped out onto the castle balcony. She leaned against the railing, staring out at the kingdom beneath her. Leon watched her intently, his eyes capturing her every move.

"Are you cold?" he asked, noticing that she was shivering.

"A bit." she answered. Leon quickly pulled off his red cape and draped it around her shoulders. Morgana smiled and thanked him for his kindness.

"It's beautiful isn't it." he said, gesturing to the city below. Morgana nodded, not taking her eyes off the handsome knight that stood before her. He turned to face her, his green eyes locking with her blue. Several minutes passed without either of them speaking. A gentle smile spread across Leon's face as he reached out and took her hand, pulling her close. With her free hand, Morgana reached up and tangled her fingers in his thick honey locks. He brushed her face lightly with the back of his hand, feeling her smooth skin. They closed their eyes and Leon lowered his face to hers. Their lips grew closer and closer, almost touching, but they never did. The sound of the warning bell startled both the ward and the knight, and they quickly pulled apart. Morgana was grateful for the cover of darkness as she felt her cheeks flushing bright red. "I-I, uh... I better go." Leon stammered, obviously flustered. Morgana's heart sank as she watched the knight hurry inside the castle; her Knight.

"Don't leave me." she whispered softly, though he was long gone. With a downhearted sigh, she slowly trudged back inside. Her attention was quickly drawn to a large group of people standing in a cluster outside the banquet hall. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd, the sight that greeted her eyes was not a pleasant one. A young serving girl lay on the floor, her face pale and lifeless. "What happened?" she gasped.

"It was obviously the work of magic." came Uther's voice from behind her. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her from the crowd. _Typical,_ Morgana thought, Uther was always quick to place the blame for unfortunate tragedies on sorcery. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her from the crowd.

"I'm taking you to your chambers." It was Arthur. Morgana began to protest, but Uther overhead them and agreed that it wasn't safe or her to be wandering about the castle with a sorcerer on the loose. Reluctantly, Morgana followed Arthur to her room.

"Did you have a nice time with Sir Leon." Arthur asked her.

"What makes you think I was with Leon?" she asked, giving him a look that seemed to say 'mind your own business.' _He's getting as bad as Alinor,_ she thought to herself.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you left the banquet with him." She gulped, he had seen them. "Or... Maybe it's the fact that you're wearing his cape." Morgana wanted to smack herself, she had completely forgotten about the cape. She must have looked like a idiot waltzing about the castle dressed like a knight. She felt her face grow red, embarrassed that she had been such a fool.

"Please, don't tell Uther." she begged, knowing that the headstrong King would never allow them to be together. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for mercy. Arthur gave her a good long stare before answering. Leon obviously meant a lot to her.

"I won't." he promised. Morgana threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace, muttering a thousand thanks. After nearly choking to death, Arthur managed to pry the overly-grateful woman off him. "Just take care." he warned her. Morgana was like a sister to him, he couldn't bear seeing any harm come to her. Not that he thought Leon would hurt her in any way, he was one of the most honorable men Arthur had ever met. What worried him, was what Uther would do to her, should he ever find out.


	7. A Thief In The Night

Morgana lay in her bed, too happy to sleep. She felt that she was the luckiest girl in all of Camelot. Leon loved her, nothing else mattered, she felt that she could conquer anything as long as she had him by her side. She rolled over for what seemed like the millionth time, trying to make herself more comfortable. Then suddenly, she felt a hand clasp over her mouth. She kicked and screamed, trying to escape her attacker. She felt a rag being pressed against her face, the strong smelling substance omitting from the cloth overwhelmed her. Her eyelids grew heavy, all strength seemed to drain from her body. She fought to stay awake, clawing at the towel that was suffocating her. Her attempts were useless, after only a few more seconds, she was out cold.

Gale smiled as he stared down at the body of the beautiful young ward. She was stronger then he thought she'd be, which wasn't a bad thing. He needed her to be strong if she was to help him destroy Camelot. Taking a knife from his pocket, he slit her left wrist open. He let the blood drain into a small cup, then with an enchantment, he sealed the wound. The sorcerer crept over to the wall, using a small brush, he painted a message across the smooth stone. A message written to his old friend, Uther Pendragon; a message written in the blood of his precious ward.

Leon lay restlessly in his bed, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach; something wasn't right. He knew he had every reason to be uneasy as there was a sorcerer on the loose, but there was something more, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Another hour went by, sleep continued to avoid him like the plague. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought to himself. He climbed out of his bed, threw on a tunic and pair of trousers, then headed out of his room and down the hallway. He reached the physician's quarters with great speed, gently, he tapped on the wooden door.

"Come in." a familiar voice called. Leon opened the door and stepped into the small room. Merlin greeted the knight with a friendly wave and cheeky grin.

"Hey, Leon! what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I came to see if Gaius could prepare me a sleeping draft." the knight explained.

"Gaius isn't here right now, but I believe he keeps a few spare bottles of the stuff right here." Merlin said, bending down to look inside the cupboard he was pointing at. He pulled out a small bottle of dark liquid and looked carefully over the label before handing it to the knight. "He always keeps a couple of extras on hand since Morgana takes it so often."

"Morgana?" Leon asked. Merlin sensed concern in the man's voice, but decided not to ask since he wasn't on the best terms with the ward at the moment. He cringed at the thought of what she might do if she heard that he was prying into her personal matters.

"She has trouble sleeping. Nightmares and stuff." he replied causally. Leon nodded, thanked the manservant for his assistance and headed back to his chambers, ready for a good nights rest.


	8. Albion's Future

**A/N - So, this chapter didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to. I've rewritten it like 50+ times and I still don't like it. Grrr!  
><strong>

**Well, now that I've gotten that out of the way, I hope you all like it. :)  
><strong>

Morgana sat up where she lay, a thousand different questions swirling through her mind. She carefully studied the room she was in. It was dark and musty with a few well aged pieces of furniture. Several pots, pans, bottles, and various crystals and pendants lay scattered across a shelf to her left. She jumped clumsily from the mattress she had been laying on. Whatever substance was on the cloth from the previous night still held an effect on her. She stumbled towards the door, trying her best not to knock anything over. To her horror, a small glass bottle plunged to the ground, shattering loudly. The door opened, a tall blond man stepped into the room.

"Good morning, my lady." he smiled wickedly. She ran forward in an attempt to push past him. He grabbed onto her arm, holding her back with little effort.

"Let go of me, you coward!" she screamed, trying to pull herself from his tight grip. His smile turned to a evil grin as he led her back to the bed and threw her down.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked, still grinning cruelly. She shook her head, too afraid to speak; there was nothing she could do to escape. "I'm going to destroy Camelot," he spoke with a smooth and confident voice. "And you're going to help me." This angered Morgana, how could he think that she would be so simple as to betray her kingdom? Her friends? Her family? And most importantly, Leon. She threw him a threatening glare,

"I would never help someone like you!" He threw his head back, chuckling in amusement. This only served to increase her rage. "I wouldn't betray the people I love!" she shouted fiercely.

"The people you love?" he asked teasingly. "Or the man you love?" another devilish grin spread across his face as he spoke. Morgana's eyes grew wide, _how can he possibly know about Leon?_ He smiled knowingly, "Don't look so surprised, my dear. I've watched you carefully for many years now." He leaned close to her face so he could whisper into her ear, "And let me just say that your affections for him are so obvious that a blind man could see them." The ward stared up at the man in disbelief,

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Gale, and I'm one of the most powerful sorcerers you'll ever meet." he said with a bow. Morgana's eyes went from being full of anger and rage to horror and fright. What did this man intend to do to her?

"If you really are such a powerful sorcerer, then what do need me for?" she snapped, trying her best to appear brave.

"You have a power that you aren't yet aware of..." Gale began slowly. "The power to see the future. As skilled as I am, that's one thing I've never been able to do. If I am to succeed in bringing about Camelot's downfall, I'll need the help of a seer, which is where you come in." The ward simply stared up at the man, speechless. Now that she thought about it, many of her dreams in the past had come true, what if he was telling the truth? No, she pushed the thought from her mind, if she was a seer, Uther would surely have her executed for practicing magic. "I see you're confused." the sorcerer smiled at her.

"No I'm not." she hissed. "I'm not a seer, and even if I was I wouldn't help you!"

"That's where you're wrong, my dear." he said softly. He muttered an enchantment that forced her into a deep sleep. Gently, he placed his fingers around the frame of her skull. After a few more magical words tumbled from his lips, the future of the land of Albion began to unfold before his eyes.


	9. Shocking Discovery

Gwen walked down the hall with a cheerful smile, offering a friendly wave to each and every person that passed her. She pushed the door to her mistress' chambers open with her back as she was carrying a basket of clothes with her. Setting the basket down, she turned around.

"Good morning, Mor-" the maid stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the wall in front of her. One word was scrawled across the smooth stone; payback. She stood frozen in place, _who could have done this?_ After several minutes, she finally managed to move her feet. She rushed to Morgana's bed, afraid of what she would find. She grasped the sheets and quickly pulled them back; empty, the ward was gone. Gwen sank to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. She sobbed bitterly, praying that her friend would be okay. Slowly, she rose from the cold stone floor, she needed to get help, for Morgana's sake. She began to make her way to the physicians quarters to find Merlin, he always seemed to know what to do. Her heart sank when she realized what day it was, Merlin and Gaius would be out collecting pots in the lower town. She tried to think of who else she could tell, Arthur was training, and she couldn't the king as she was only a servant and not permitted to speak to him. Then it hit her, _Leon_. He would help her for sure. She turned and speed down the halls and corridors until she made it to his chambers.

Leon jump when he heard a knock on his door,

"Come in."

Gwen rushed in, eyes puffy with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to speak, but a quiet sob was all that escaped her lips. Leon was confused, in all the years they had known each other, he had never seen her so unnerved. He placed a comforting arm around her and led her to a nearby chair.

"What is it, Gwen?" he asked after she was seated.

"Morgana." the maid finally managed to say. Leon froze, fear gripped his heart like a cold winter chill.

"What happened to her?" he demanded. Gwen was almost frightened by the fierceness in his voice.

"She... She's been kidnapped!" Leon's eyes grew wide, how could this have happened? Quickly, Gwen relayed the story to the knight. Once she had finished, he jumped up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get Arthur, we're going after her." Gwen watched him storm out of the room, confused by his actions. She hadn't doubted that he would help her, but she hadn't expected him to become so shaken over it. Leon was one of the most calm and reasonable people she'd ever known, right now he was acting the complete opposite. Gwen sat, puzzled at his strange behavior, then it struck her, he had been acting normal right up until she had mentioned Morgana's name. _Could it be? Did he have feelings for her? No_, she shook her head, _that's impossible_. But in the back of her mind, she wondered if it really was.

Arthur turned from the training dummy he was dueling, distant footsteps had alerted him of another being's presence. He was surprised to see Sir Leon heading towards him, _what could he want?_ Arthur waved, but as the knight neared, the distressed expression on his face told the prince that this wasn't a friendly social call.

"What is it, Sir Leon?" he asked.

"It's Morgana, Sire. She's been kidnapped!"


	10. Leon's Promise

Without another word, the two knights rushed to the stables to get their horses. In mere minutes, they were riding out of Camelot. While they rode, Leon told Arthur about how Gwen had found the ward missing earlier this morning, and about the strange writing on the wall. _Great,_ Arthur thought to himself, _some psychotic sorcerer abducted her to get revenge on my father._ Leon refused to think about what could have happened to her, not wanting to give in to the logic that she was probably dead by now. Like Gwen, Arthur noticed the knights strange behavior, only he knew what the cause of it was.

"You know, Morgana is lucky to have you." he blurted. Leon looked surprised, _how did Arthur know?_ _And shouldn't he be discouraging the relationship like his father would?_ Arthur read the knight's mind like an open book. "I'm not my father, however, Morgana is like a sister to me. If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll kill you." Leon nodded in response,

"I'll keep her safe no matter the cost, you have my word."

Morgana awoke with a start, she jumped from the bed, only to be pushed back by a strong set of hands.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I can't have you leaving just yet." The ward struggled, she kicked and screamed, trying with all her might to get away. "You needn't do that, my lady. Your knight is coming to rescue you." Gale said with a grin. "I've foreseen it." His grip lessened slightly, Morgana took her chance. She fled through the door, but that was as far as she got. With a simple spell, Gale sent her plummeting to the ground. The corner of her forehead smashed against a sharp rock, leaving a ghastly cut in it's place. Blood gushed across the ground beneath her, forming a scarlet pool. She staggered to her feet, in one last attempt to escape. With a flick of his hand, Gale sent her back into a deep slumber. He lifted the body with little effort and carried her through the forest of Acestir. He set the ward down in a small clearing. With a lump of wood from a nearby tree, he beat her. He needed her to be weak enough so that she wouldn't be able to make her way back to Camelot on her own. Once she was injured well enough, he tossed the wood aside. Then he crept behind a nearby bush, watching and waiting. Awaiting the arrival of the two knights, Sir Leon and Arthur Pendragon.


	11. Immortal Love

**A/N - Yay! Finally a chapter that I'm happy with! :D**

**Thanks for your reviews, peoples, they really motivate me! :)**

Morgana moaned softly as her eyes flickered open, her body felt cold and sore. Her limbs were weak and barely mobile. She felt the warm sensation of blood trickling down the side of her face, several drops managed to find their way past her lips. She spat out the metallic tasting liquid, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She studied her surroundings, she was in a forest, a forest that seemed strangely familiar... Using her arms, she attempted to push herself from the cold ground, only to be defeated by an icy pain that surged relentlessly through the two limbs. She collapsed, hitting her head against the ground with such force that it tore the flesh around her wound wide open. Blood gushed from her forehead, spilling across the forest floor. She gasped for breath as her mouth was filled with the foul tasting red liquid. She turned to her side, nearly vomiting at the sickening flavor that flowed intoxicatingly over her tongue. Her sharp ears detected a pounding noise in the distance. Squinting her eyes, she caught sight of a red fabric fluttering between the trees. The sound of galloping hooves neared, a loud voice rang through out the woods,

"Arthur, I think I found something!" Morgana's heart jumped, it was Leon. Every miserable thing she'd been through last night faded away, just the sound of his majestic voice seemed to cure her aches and pains. A soft smile pulled on her lips as she watched the knight enter the clearing. He quickly dismounted his horse and rushed to her side.

"You came for me!" she cried happily, feeling her throat swell up with joy and gratitude. He dropped to his knees, with gentle hands he pulled her from the ground. Morgana felt at ease in his arms, she felt safe and more importantly, she felt loved. For the first time that day, Leon smiled.

"Of course I did." he whispered softly. "I would never abandon the woman I love." Morgana's heart skipped a beat, had she heard him right? He pulled her into a tight embrace, as if to affirm his words. She threw her arms around his neck,

"Thank you!" she sobbed gratefully, clinging furiously to him. He smiled down at the ward, running his fingers through her silky raven hair. Slowly she pulled herself from him, she reached up and intwined her fingers in his curly golden hair. Leon leaned his face close to her's, eyes closed, their lips brushed lightly against each other. They gazed into one another's eyes, the tender looks they exchanged were unmistakeable; they were in love. Morgana made the first move this time, pulling Leon into a full blown kiss. It took the knight by surprise, he felt his cheeks getting warm, realizing that Arthur was watching the whole incident. Suddenly, Morgana jumped back, eyes wide.

"Is everything okay?" he asked awkwardly. The ward clasped a hand over her mouth, how could I not have noticed. She quickly looked over the surrounding area, it was exactly the same as her vision.

"Leon get out of here!" she panicked. "Please, you have to leave!"

"No, I'm staying with you." he said calmly, trying to reason with her. But Morgana wasn't in a state to be reasoned with,

"Leon I'm begging you! You have to leave right now! He'll kill you if you don't!" she screamed hysterically. Tears began to fall from her eyes as the painful memory flashed vividly through her mind.

"Who's going to kill me?" Morgana hesitated to answer, if she told him about her vision, Arthur would hear and he would surely tell Uther. She didn't want to be executed, but Leon's life mattered more to her than her own.

"I had a vision of this place, I-I saw a man kill you." she choked through a sob. "It's going to happen, I know it is! I can't lose you again!" she dropped to ground, water streaming down her face, mixing with the blood that stained her pale skin, causing her tears to appear bright red. Leon and Arthur stood dumbfounded, _what on earth was she talking about?_

"You would be wise to heed her words." a sinister voice snickered. They turned their heads to see a man stride from the bushes. "But I fear that there is no escaping your destinies now.

**A/N - Cliffhanger! DUM DUM DUM! Lol, anyhow... I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this, but I'm not sure if anyone would read it. Review or PM me if your interested! If enough people would like one****, I'll start on it as soon as I'm finished with this one! :)**

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys! :D**


	12. A Relentless Battle

With a toss of his head, the man sent his golden mane sailing in the air, it waved gallantly in the wind, creating an intimidating picture.

"Leave them alone, Gale!" Morgana shouted threateningly.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, my dear?" his voice was sickeningly sweet, with a playful sinister teasing edge to it. The two knights were taken aback, _how did these two know each other?_

"You know him?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence. Morgana shot him an annoying glare that seemed to say 'well obviously, stupid." Slowly, the sorcerer pulled his sword from it's sheath,

"Now," he began, "Which of you should I kill first?" The malicious grin on his face was enough to make Morgana want to hurl. Without another word, he lunged at Arthur, the prince's quick reflexes spared him his life. He drew out his sword and met Gale's blow with a loud clang that echoed through the silent forest. "Good." the sorcerer snickered. "It would have been disappointing if it had been that easy to end your miserable life."

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur demanded.

"Your father killed my parents. He murdered them in cold blood! Now I shall have my revenge by taking the life of his beloved child!"

"Me?"

"No, Arthur. He's going to kill Merlin." Morgana snapped sarcastically. Gale ignored them and continued,

"I have seen the future you will bring this land and I want no part of it. This ends today!" Leon stepped between the two men, blocking Gale's next attack with ease.

"If you want to kill Arthur, you'll have to get through me first." Arthur immediately began to protest, but Leon quickly interpreted him, "Sire, I am a knight of Camelot, it is my sworn duty to protect you."

"So be it." Gale sneered. He raised his hand, and with an enchantment, sent the knight tumbling to the ground. Turning back to Arthur, he smirked villainously, "It's just you and me, Pendragon!" The sound of clashing metal filled the air, accompanied by strained grunts and mocking taunts. With a flick of his blade, Gale managed to knock Arthur's sword from his hands. Before he had a chance to finish off the young prince, he felt a sharpness slashing through the skin on his left arm. He cried out in pain and whirled around to face his attacker; Sir Leon. Gale soon returned the knight to the ground, he raised his weapon, prepared to finish him off. Morgana's mind was filled with images of her nightmare, Leon's death flashed vividly through her memory, she couldn't bear to live through that again. Without a thought as to what she was doing, she snatched Arthur's sword up from the forest floor. Leon stared bravely up at the man who was about to kill him, _this is the end_, he thought; but it wasn't. His eyes grew wide as a blade pierced through Gale's lower abdomen. The sorcerer fell to his knees, coughing and sputtering. Leon looked behind the dying man to see who had saved him, he nearly gasped as he watched Morgana drop weakly to the ground, letting go of Arthur's sword as she went. He ran to her side, catching her in his arms.

"You saved me." he said softly, his voice full of raw emotion.

"Of course I did. I would never abandon the man I love." she said with a knowing smile. Leon couldn't help but let out a slight laugh at her words.

"Thank you." he choked through grateful tears. Arthur stood awkwardly behind the two, he cleared his throat loudly to alert them of his presence.

"We-uh, we should be getting back to Camelot." The knight and the ward nodded in agreement. Then the trio mounted their horses and began the tiresome journey home.


	13. The Tale's End

**A/N - Final chapter! :D**

"How is she?" Leon asked Gaius when the physician emerged from Morgana's chambers.

"Go and see for yourself." the old man smiled. Leon didn't need to be told twice, he hurried into the room. A beaming Morgana greeted him, he rushed to her bedside,

"Morgana, how are you?"

"I'm fine." she laughed. "Gaius says that with a few days of rest, I should make a full recovery." It was Leon's turn to smile,

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Without a warning, the ward threw her arms around him. No words were needed to express the happiness she felt to have him back alive. Gwen stood in the corner, smiling softly at the pair. She was immensely happy for her two friends, _now if only Merlin and I could get together..._ Morgana and Leon gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, glad to have yesterday's horror over with. Nothing could separate them now, nothing could break the bond of love that would keep them together for the rest of their days. The knight and his lady, a tale that would be remembered by all, but told by none. It would forever remain, an untold story.

**A/N - Yay for cute endings! :D **

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! The sequel, Of Love and Betrayal, coming soon! ****XD**


End file.
